Coffee and Cigarettes
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: Sam Winchester is a famous popstar. He was kind of like Justin Bieber but less douchey. Castiel hated the guy, with a burning passion, like most sane people in the world did. He was basically dragged to one of his concerts by his younger sister, followed by a meet and greet. Turns out Sam Winchester isn't exactly who Castiel thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel hated when he was dragged into places he really really didn't want to go. It always happened. He had plenty of older brothers. He was the youngest boy out of 8 kids. 3 girls and 5 boys. Out of everyone his sister wanted to bring to this stupid fucking concert, it had to be him. His sister was basically forcing him to go to a Sam Winchester concert. No one ever asked him if it was okay. His mother just told him he had to go, and not complain about it. If it was some other concert, it would be fine. Just, not this guy, anyone but him.  
Castiel hated the kid. He was like Justin Bieber, but not as douchey and didn't have an on and off thing with some actress.. He's annoying as fuck. All these girls would obsess over him, including Cas's sister. When in reality, only girls between the ages of 8 and 13 actually thought he didn't suck. He was one of the jokes of the music industry. He had the kind of sappy love songs that made you cringe at the first note of it. The funniest thing about him, was the fact that he was about 6 foot 4, so whenever he took pictures with the girls, they looked about half his size. He was always either wearing hoodies or plaid, and he desperately needed a haircut. Cas could just write a whole entire book about how much he did not like this guy.  
"Come on" she whined, "We have to go!" He started pulling on Cas's arm to try to make him stand up from the couch.  
Castiel groaned. "It's 4! The concert doesn't start until 9. I think we have time until we have to go. Plus, we have reserved seats, and a meet and greet. What are you so worried about? We'll leave at 7." Cas yanked his arm from her grasp. He continued reading his book, hoping to get some more of it in before he had to drive her. He wanted to keep some of his sanity before it had to be pulled out of him.  
"Everybody knows that you're lame if you're not at a concert early! Plus, I need to get merch so I need to be there early to buy stuff before everyone else takes it! And, I want to be able to see if I can catch him if he's just walking around. Come on, Cas! This is Sam we're talking about! He's my future husband so I want to let him know how much I love him that I go earlier than everyone else!" She just kept pushing it. She wouldn't shut up about her many, many reasons on why they just had to go now  
Castiel sighed loudly, "Fine, fine fine! We'll leave at 6." he put his book down, and gave her the look that he knew freaked her out. He made it clear that he didn't really want to go. But it gave him an excuse to be away from his parent's bickering, and even Sam Winchester was a better sound to hear than that.  
She frowned, "You're so mean. I wish everyone else was back from college so they could bring me. You're just going to complain the whole time, aren't you."  
"Yes. You could have picked any of our sisters. But you chose me." He grumbled.  
"Well, I don't want any competition!" She shrugged.  
"You honestly think you have a chance?" Castiel rolled his eyes. She always had the mindset that Sam was secretly in love with her. She was that type of fan. If Sam ever had a girlfriend, she'd probably hate the poor girl to death. Though it was a little odd how the guy never came out with a girlfriend yet. He always sang love songs, but he'd never been in a relationship. It was a little pathetic, in Castiel's opinion. He should just sing about his plaid or how much he loved his hair. Those seemed to suit him more than the songs he sang.  
After an hour, Cas made dinner for him and his sister, something quick so they could eat and go. The closer the time was for them to leave, the more nervous Castiel got. He was nervous that he would be trampled by all the screaming fans and that he would go deaf. Of course, he had never been to a concert before, so he really wouldn't know. However, from what he had heard from the friends who had been to one, they could get pretty hectic. Maybe he would just sit in the bathrooms the whole time and attempt to listen to his own music. Knowing his sister, she'd force him to stay the whole time.  
Castiel grabbed a backpack, putting his book, though he doubted he needed it, and spending money. He also packed some snacks and water. He knew she would get hungry at some point, and he did not want to have to pay 10 bucks for a sandwich. He put them into a zip part of the backpack so if they didn't allow food, it wouldn't be easy to spot it. They usually did this when they went to the movies. They hated having to pay so much for things they already have.  
His sister ran into the living room from her room. She was wearing a lot more makeup than usual, and she wore clothes that definitely not appropriate for her age, "You are not going to wear that." He frowned at her.  
She scoffed, "And neither are you. You look like a nerd." Castiel didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. He was just wearing jeans and a loose gray t-shirt. He never wore shirts that were his size because they weren't comfortable. He thought of comfort before fashion.  
"Change your skirt into jeans and you're fine. This is a concert, you're going to be moving. Your skirt is going to go right over." He replied to her.  
"Fine." She groaned, stomping back into her room and changing. Castiel smiled to himself, he knew how to get the point across if he needed. Plus, he'd tell on her if she didn't change and that wouldn't be good for her, because their parents would never let her go to another concert ever again. He didn't even know where she got that outfit from. Probably one those millions of times she went to the mall with her friends.  
She came back with Jeans, they were uncomfortable skinny, but it was better than what she had on before. They left and went into the car. Of course they had to listen to her CDs on the way there. She wanted Cas to hear more of his 'Beautiful' music before the concert. He really didn't even care, he wanted the whole day to just be over already. The ride really was torturous, his sister did not exactly have the greatest singing voice. She was basically screaming. If Cas wasn't driving right now, he'd video tape it and show it to her in 10 years and she'd laugh at herself.  
They got to the amphitheater. It was huge. They had second row tickets in the front section in the middle. They were extremely close. It made Castiel a little nervous. That was close to where mosh pits usually were, and he was not comfortable being in one of those. He'd heard about them, and they can get hectic. He didn't want to get trampled by annoying teenage girls. It was number 2 on his list of things he never wanted to happen, and it was most likely going to happen. The whole night was just going to be hell for him.  
Cas sat down at their seat, watching the crew set up the stage. There wasn't an opening act, which sort of upset Castiel. He wanted to at least see if there would be some decent music, but that wasn't going to happen. He took out his book, and started to read while it was still quiet.  
"Cassie! Come on! Stop being such an old man! You're 18. You shouldn't be so boring." His sister complained when she sat next to him.  
"You can go wherever you want until the concert starts. Just keep your phone on you." he gave her $50. "Use that to buy anything you need. Go make friends. Just let me be alone."  
"Wow. If you stopped being so...I don't know the word, but you need to live a little." She said, before getting up and walking away towards where all the food and merch stands were. Castiel rolled his eyes. He was fine the way he was. Not everyone wanted to party and be enthusiastic about everything, like she was. He'd rather read a book then hear thousands of girls (and probably a couple of guys) screaming their heads off. Cas continued reading, shutting off the rest of the world.  
He heard his sister come and sit next to him. Cas picked his head up, and closed his book. He knew that meant the concert was going to start soon. He didn't even notice the fact there were more people now. All the seats were almost filled, and it was getting rather loud. "Look! I got this t-shirt" His sister held one up, it was just a picture of him, with his name written on the top. It had a bunch of disgustingly girly designs around it. "Then I also got this sweatshirt. I mean, I already have like, 4 of his shirts so I don't really need any more. But I think a sweatshirt is necessary" She held it up. It was basically the same thing from the shirt, just different designs.  
Castiel sighed. Like she needed any more things from this guy. Just more money that he didn't need. This guy was probably so rich he could buy his own country. It disgusted Castiel. This guy barely had to work, just show up places and sing, while other people worked their asses off for so much less than he made. He didn't think it was fair. The people setting up and doing all his dirty work got less than he did. Castiel could go stand up where he sat and lip synced, and probably do a better job than he could.  
He saw the lights go down a little, and the stage light up. He heard screeching, coming from all around him. He covered his ears, groaning loudly. He looked up and saw Sam at the mic.  
"How are you all doing tonight?" He asked. The screaming was louder, worse than ear piercing. Especially his sister. She'd probably lose her voice tomorrow. Then complain about it, and it would simply be all her fault.  
"That's good. Me too." Sam said, flashing a smile, "Wow. There's so many of you. But you're not here to hear me talk. You're here for music. Right?" Then, another loud uproar. Sam's band started playing a song, which Castiel sadly knew. He hated it. They all sounded the same to him. He could hear his sister screaming while singing them next to him, while she recorded the whole entire thing on her cell phone.  
After three painful hours, the concert was over. It was horrible. Once they allowed people to move to the front, he was basically trampled. His sister ran off at some point to get closer, leaving Castiel all by himself. It was all just simply terrifying for him. He didn't even want to pay attention to the movie because he was afraid he would break a bone or something. Teenage girls seeing their favorite singer were very dangerous. He was surprised that he actually lived through it all. His shirt did get ripped a little at the bottom, when a girl tripped and violently grabbed the bottom of his shirt. At least it didn't show any skin or anything. It did upset him because it was now a waste of a perfectly good t-shirt.  
He looked around after everyone tried to leave, attempting to spot her. He couldn't find her, which was odd. Her shirt was almost neon, so it was almost impossible not to see her, but he just couldn't finger her. He started panicking, he knew something like this would always aimlessly ran off from him whenever they went places. He sat back down in his seat, waiting to see if she'll eventually show up.  
His sister ran back to him after a couple minutes of him almost having a heart attack. "Oh. Sorry about that. We have meet and greets. We're supposed to wait in line over there." She pointed to a line, with about 20 other girls. Castiel sighed, and they walked into the line.  
"You know, Rachel, you shouldn't have run off like that. You scared the shit out of me"  
"Sorry! I just wanted to get closer to him! He ran off stage and I got to touch him! So...it was so worth it. Though at the meet and greet I'll get to see him face to face for real and he'll realize he's in love with me." She smiled, looking off as if she were day dreaming. Castiel really just wanted to go home now.  
It turned out only 100 people got meet and greet tickets. It was some kind of randomizer in the tickets. Of course Castiel was now going to actually have to talk to this guy. He'd probably just introduce himself then walk away. It wasn't like this dude would care about the people he talked to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god. I can't tell you how excited I am!" his sister practically squealed, "Only three more people in front of us!" She moved her body as if to look in front of them. The door was closed, so Castiel really did not see the point in her moving to look like that. Maybe she was expecting to see him through the door cracks. Heaven only knows what was going through that girl's head at the moment. It was probably just a pile of mush, shaped into Sam Winchester's face. Castiel chuckled to himself while he thought about it.

"I'm not even kidding. I'm going to cry with excitement. I get to finally meet him and have him fall in love with me." Rachel grinned.

"Seriously? Why are you so excited? It'll only be for a minute, then you're going to be kicked out. You'll be lucky to get one picture of him." Castiel said annoyingly. He still felt nervous. He didn't like Sam, but he was still a celebrity. Kind of a waste of his first time meeting one, having it be Sam Winchester. He sighed, waiting for the line to shorten, until there was one person left in front of them.

"I can't wait. Cas, hold me I can't do this! I'm going to pass out! I'm actually going to be in the same room as him making eye contact" She started jumping up and down. Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd probably act like this if he met any of his favorite celebrities, but for now he was still a little annoyed at her for running out, and for making him go to this stupid concert. The last person went in line.

"I saw him through the door! I saw him, Cas! He looks so hot and sweaty. Just like I like him, he's so perfect." She closed her eyes, sighing, as if to be day dreaming. Ew, he hated when people looked sweaty. It wouldn't hurt to change your shirt, or jump in the shower quickly. It made him extremely uncomfortable. It'll be even worse now. He probably smells gross, which makes matters even worse.

It felt like the last person in front of them was taking forever. Castiel just wanted to get all this over with, go home and sleep. It wasn't that much to ask for. Castiel would be more excited to go to a 5 hour meeting on the mating rituals of birds than meet this guy. He checked his phone, and it hadn't even been a minute since he last checked.

The last girl came out after what felt like a year. Castiel sighed. His sister screamed and then she started to walk in. Castiel rolled his eyes and followed her.

"One at a time, please." one of the guards said. He looked really tough and intimidating. Castiel almost felt a little nervous around him, but he had a couple brothers who were bigger than him, so this guy wasn't too much of a threat.

"Oh, he's my brother. We can just go in at the same time and double the time." His sister smiled. The guard nodded, "That makes sense. You both can go in."

His sister jumped a little, and walked inside, Castiel trailing behind. Sam Winchester was leaning against the counter of his dressing room, half sitting on it. He did look sweaty, and gross. Castiel frowned, he didn't want to go anywhere near this guy if he smelled bad due to the sweat. He frowned slightly.

"Oh, my god!" She yelped, running up and hugging Sam. Her arms could only fit around his chest. The guy probably wouldn't be able to move his arms, she was squeezing so tight. The guy stood up, awkwardly pulling his hands from her grasp and hugging her back. After a couple seconds, he pulled away, almost pushing her away from him.

It took all of Castiel's power not to laugh. Even Castiel felt extremely uncomfortable with whatever kind of hug you could call that. Castiel could tell that Sam obviously thought she was a little creepy. His face looked like he was in pain. He also looked extremely tired. He probably just wanted to go home and sleep too. If Castiel was surrounded by girls all the time, he would probably want to leave as soon as possible too.

Sam didn't seem to move his eyes from the floor. He didn't even seem like he cared, what an asshole. The least he could have done was smile. It didn't hurt. Castiel was just disliking this guy more and more.

"So...uh...Can I sign something for you? Or take a picture?" Sam asked her.

She shook her head, "No. Though, I do want a picture." She took her phone out, taking a picture of him, then put it away, "I want to just enjoy the moment I have with you. I love you so much. My name's Rachel, by the way. I know you wanted to know." She pushed her head into his chest. Castiel took his last thought back, he would have been miserable if he had to deal with her. Castiel had to deal with her every day, but not like this. She was being crazier than usual. She stood there for the rest of her time. It was a little...uncomfortable for everyone in the room.

Sam just sighed, looking up. He looked over at Castiel. Castiel could see how exhausted he was. His face was basically red, and he could tell how baggy this guy's eyes were. He probably hasn't slept correctly in a long time. It made Castiel feel a little bad for him.

Sam's face seemed to light up a bit when he looked at Castiel. His eyes widened a little bit, and Castiel saw his eyes trail up and down. He smiled a little bit, then met Castiel's gaze again. Was this guy...checking him out? No one ever checked Castiel out. He was always the weird kid. The one every single girl, and guy, turned their nose away from. Yet, here he was, some famous guy, looking him up and down with that stupid smirk on his face.

Castiel frowned, trying his hardest to hide a blush. He shouldn't be reacting like this, he hated the guy. It was just the way his face lit up, it was like there wasn't anyone else there with them. Castiel did not like this. It was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be annoyed and not want to be a part of any of this guy. He didn't want to react like this.

Sam slipped from Rachel's grasp, and walked over to Castiel. He heard Rachel wimper a little bit, but she probably knew that they had to get equal time, which the tickets said they did. Sam smiled at him again. Castiel could see how tall he was. He felt like a giant compared to Castiel, he was 5 inches taller than him. He had to look up to see his face.

"I never caught your name." he said, in an almost soothing voice. His speaking voice was a lot better up close than it was during the concert. Cas stood there for a while, not answering.

"Are you doing okay?" Sam asked, leaning down a little bit, he looked worried.

"Oh...sorry. It's Castiel." He said quietly. He smacked himself out of the way he was acting. He was acting shy like he always did. He hated when he was like that, so he forced himself to talk.

"Castiel? That's a new one." He raised his eyebrows.

"What? You've never heard a unique name before?" Castiel snapped.

"I'm just saying. It's cool." Sam smiled. He acted calmer than Castiel was expecting. Sam started smirking like he was before again. The three of them were quiet for a couple of seconds. Rachel was staring at Sam, too starstruck to notice that Sam really didn't seem to care. Sam and Castiel kept looking at each other, Sam mentally flirting with him, while Castiel just kind of glared. He'd never be able to admit it out loud, but he kind of liked the attention.

"Well thank my mom if you like it so much. Maybe she can give you a better one."

Sam frowned, but then he almost instantly smiled again. "Wow. You're a snarky one." Sam chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Castiel frowned.

"Nothing. It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Cute." Sam laughed. This guy seemed to turn from miserable to happy as soon as he started talking to Castiel. It made Castiel feel...important? He didn't know how this really made him feel.

"Time's up!" The guard said.

"Shit. Uh...hold on a sec. I never got to hug this kid. It would be rude not to." Sam wrapped his arms around Cas. Castiel could feel one of his hands almost on his upper thigh. He frowned, but hugged him back. He seemed like an extremely flirty, and possibly gay, kind of guy. Castiel was expecting the flirty, but really didn't see him as the gay type. They both pulled back. This hug didn't feel awkward at all, and Sam was very sweaty. However, Castiel didn't seem to mind. He felt nice and warm.

If anyone asked Castiel about how Sam felt when he hugged him, he'd say it was gross. He'd never admit out loud that he was now developing a crush on Sam. It was pathetic. Just a little flirting could do that. It made Castiel really upset. He didn't want to have a crush on him. He just met the guy and most likely would never see him again. He probably flirted with every single guy that came in there, whether they were gay or not.

Castiel knew he was gay ever since he was a little kid. He never had any doubts about it. He'd never been in a relationship, because most people didn't even look at him most of the time. He knew he wanted to end up with a guy, and not a girl. He didn't have anything against girls, he just didn't feel attracted to them in any kind of sexual or romantic kind of way. His only crushes were guys. It was as simple as that for him.

Castiel and Rachel walked out, while Sam was waving to them. They walked back to the car, which was pretty easy since 85% of the people left already.

"That was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I touched him. I think he loves me back. What do you think, Cas?" She said, sitting in the front seat and buckling in.

"Oh I bet." He said sarcastically. Castiel was pretty sure his sister was the last person that Sam would ever fall in love with.

"You're just jealous." Rachel said. Castiel rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. Rachel had fallen asleep. The whole thing must have been exhausting for her too. Castiel wondered how long it was going to be before Sam got to sleep. He probably didn't get too much sleep. It was already 1, and he probably still had a bunch of people to talk to. Castiel just hoped he was going to be okay. Damn him for starting to actually care about this stupid guy.

Once they got home, Castiel woke Rachel up, and she walked inside, instantly going to bed. She would probably never shut up about it tomorrow. Castiel was not excited to hear that. It was getting a little late to read, so Castiel decided he might as well go to bed as well.

Castiel took his shirt off, throwing it away since it was all ripped up. He could still use it, but he didn't want to anymore. He was about to slide his pants down as well, when he heard a crunching sound in his pants. He didn't remember putting anything in his pockets.

He reached his hand into his pocket, and felt a piece of paper. He raised his eyebrows and pulled it out. He opened the folded up paper, and read it.

'Call me ;)' and then a phone number was written down. Next to it, was Sam's signature. Sam Winchester gave Castiel his phone number. Castiel felt his heart skip. He couldn't tell if it was fake or not. He hoped it was real. Castiel would call him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up the next morning with a pain in his head. He sat up, groaning a little. He got out of bed, wiping his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.  
"How was your concert last night?" His mother asked when he walked in. She smiled, and Castiel could tell she was already making breakfast, even though Castiel was the only kid awake.  
Castiel groaned, "How do you think?"  
"You don't have to be so cranky, Castiel. You met a celebrity, you should be grateful you went. Most kids can't say they've been to a concert." He mother said, "Do you want any?" She asked, holding out a plate of pancakes.  
Castiel nodded, "Sure. And I don't know, I would have probably liked it better if I actually liked the guy. He seemed just too into himself for me." That was a lie. He kind of liked Sam now. It was probably because the guy called him cute. Anyone would probably gain a crush on a celebrity if they called them cute. The way Sam just seemed to be so much happier once he saw Castiel really added on to it.  
"That's true" his mom put the plate of pancakes in front of Castiel. He started to eat. He wasn't very hungry, though, he had too much on his mind. He wanted to call Sam, but he was way too nervous. What if it wasn't the right number? What if Sam really was a douche and wanted to make Castiel feel horrible? What if he gave out his phone number to a lot of other guys, and Castiel was just one to throw away? It was worrying him. He knew he was just overreacting, but what if any of these things were true? Castiel didn't know if he would be able to handle that.  
Castiel sighed softly, and finished eating his food. He washed his plate, putting it in the dishwasher. He was surprised he was the only one awake, it was almost 9 on a Sunday morning. They usually went to church, but they didn't this morning because Rachel and Castiel went to the concert. Balthazar, whom Castiel shared a room with, was still sleeping, that's all Cas knew. He guessed that everyone was either out or enjoying their Sunday off.  
"Where is everyone?" Castiel asked.  
"Sleeping." His mother replied, "Too bad, they're going to have their pancakes cold. I like how you're the first up, but you're the one who went to bed last. At least, I think you were."  
"Well, Balthazar was asleep when I got home last night." It usually seemed as though Balthazar was Castiel's only friend. He was a year older than Cas, and still home from college. Castiel was leaving for college in 2 months, same with Balthazar, since they were going to be going to the same school. It was still summer, after all, and Castiel wanted to enjoy it.  
"I might go to the library later on." Castiel said. He smiled, he hadn't been to library in a while and felt like he needed to clear his mind. The library always helped him think. Maybe he would start out as texting Sam. He needed to at least gain a little trust from texting him. Also, if he did it at the library, then he would not have to risk anyone in his family finding out, plus it would be a lot quieter there than it would be at home.  
Once everyone was awake, it could get really hectic. Especially when the twins were awake. They would always either harass Castiel, or argue to the point where everyone just wanted to lock themselves in their rooms and never come out. HIs family was an interesting one. It went, Naomi, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Anna, and then Rachel. Rachel was the baby of the family, being 14, while Naomi was 26. Naomi was the only one who moved out. Castiel was happy for that, she was extremely bossy. Lucifer and Michael were the twins, who were both 22. Heavens knew why they still lived at home, but they did. Gabriel was 21, Balthazar was 19, Castiel was 18, Anna was 17, and Rachel was 14. They had a huge family, so it was never boring.  
"Have fun." His mom smiled. Castiel smiled. He went into the living room, taking his library book off the shelf. He already finished it, but he needed to collect the books he had to bring back. He sat down and closed his eyes. He went into his room, being quiet to make sure he didn't wake up his brother. He picked out clothes for the day, making sure to put the piece of paper with Sam's number in the pocket of the pants. Then, he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Another great thing about being the first one to wake up, is the shower was actually hot. The last person always had the cold shower.  
Cas stripped of his clothing and turned the shower on. He stretched a little and looked at himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to warm up. He sighed. It wasn't as though he was sexually unattractive, he just didn't have the same bodies his brothers did. Castiel's body was...average. No physical part of him was amazing. He was just average. He couldn't complain. At least he wasn't extremely short was Gabriel was. A lot of girls loved how short Gabriel was. Then his other brothers were a lot more muscular than he was. It was probably because Castiel never went to the gym like they did. He wasn't weak or anything, he was just...average.  
He looked at himself for a couple more moments, then stepped into the shower. He sighed when he felt the warm water hit his bare skin. He let his hair get wet before he grabbed the shampoo. He started washing his hair.  
He was still nervous to call Sam. Or even text him. He barely even knew what this guy would be like. He already knew this guy was physically attractive, though he would never admit that to anyone. He just hoped that he wasn't an asshole. His music and the way the media makes him seem, he is kind of an asshole. However, when Cas actually met him, he didn't seem that bad. He seemed...caring, at least to Castiel he was.  
Castiel took in a deep breath. He was starting to get anxious now. He couldn't stop thinking of Sam. He tried thinking of something else, anything. He just couldn't. He closed his eyes slightly and took a deep breath. He did not want to find Sam so attractive. It just kept getting worse and worse by the minutes. He wanted to hate him, so badly. Now he just really wanted to call him and be with him. 24 hours ago he wanted to punch the guy in the face, now he thought about being with him. He hated himself for this. Stupid Sam and his flirting and his hugs and his number.  
"Well, fuck me." Castiel mumbled to himself, feeling himself get hard. This was just reaching rock bottom. He bit his lip slightly, letting the water slip off of him. He rested his hand on the shower wall in front of him. He gripped his cock, and slowly started stroking himself. He sped up after a while, not really thinking about anything anymore, though Sam was definitely in the back of his mind. He wondered how much better it would be to just feel Sam's arms for hours.  
He started stroking faster, letting out tiny moans. His thoughts kept getting worse, and even dirtier than just holding. He wanted to stop, but once he started, he really could not stop thinking about it.  
He stopped pumping his hand, and pushed his thumb at the top of the head. He pressed it harshly and started to make circles with his thumb. He loved doing that to himself, feeling the pressure of his thumb. He moaned as loud as he could, without making the others hear him. The noise of the shower hid his moans. He never usually moaned when masturbating, but it was hard not to now. He figured that wasn't enough, so he started to stroke himself as hard as he possibly could. His legs started feeling weak, and he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer.  
He let out one last moan, and came into his hand. It was pathetic. What kind of person masturbates to someone the morning after they first met them? He washed it off his hands, making sure it went down the drain. He would not want anyone to find that. They'd make fun of him. Though, the shower was the only place he could do this sort of business, since he shared a room with his older brother. His brother caught him once, so he always decided to just do it in a shower, where no one was with him.  
He finished watching his hair and stepped out of the shower. He changed into his clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. He went into the kitchen. Anna was awake now.  
"Alright, I'm going to go now." He said, grabbing his bag and putting it around his shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" Anna asked.  
"I'm going to the library" Castiel replied.  
"Oh. Can you take me to my friend's house? It's just a few minutes away from the library." She asked. Castiel sighed.  
"I guess I could. Are you ready? I'm leaving now."  
"Yeah. I showered last night, and I'm all dressed. Mom was going to bring me, but it's just easier if you're on your way there anyway." Anna picked up her bag too. The two of them went into Castiel's car and they left.  
Castiel liked Anna a lot more than Rachel. She was calmer, and her personality was a lot more like Castiel's than Rachel's was. She was the only girl that Castiel could relate to. He never liked Naomi, since she either just pushed Castiel aside, or bossed him around. She'd always make him do such stupid things, but Castiel was younger than her so he couldn't stop her. He was more than happy when she moved away.  
The car ride was a little quiet, which Castiel liked. He dropped Anna at her friend's house and then he drove to the library. He parked, walked inside, and dropped his books off at the book return. He knew the librarians by name now, so he said hi to them, and talked for a couple minutes. After that, he looked for the books he was going to read next.  
He picked three, and then sat down in his normal chair. Sometimes, he would just sit there and read for hours, until the library closed. It was a very comfortable chair. One of those cool bean bag ones everyone would argue over during elementary school. He would even nap sometimes in there. It was perfect.  
He sat there for four more hours, the time slipping through the words in his book. He glanced at the clock, it was 1. He closed his book, and took out his phone. It was the moment of truth. He took the slip of paper out from his pocket, and typed the number into his contacts.  
He clicked send message. He started staring at the screen for a couple minutes. What was he even going to say? He didn't think about that. He felt like just saying 'hi' wasn't enough. He didn't want to write some huge paragraph. He was so nervous. He didn't mentally prepare himself, to just simply write his first words.  
He eventually just settled on, 'Hey. It's that guy you gave your number to last night.'  
He stared at the message for a good 5 minutes, then sent it. He didn't want to say his name at all in the text. Because, if he also gave his number to other guys, then he would send something like, 'Oh, which one?' That would mean that Castiel was nothing special. Just another cute guy. He hoped that wasn't the response he would get. He wouldn't be able to handle that.  
He was extremely nervous on how Sam was going to answer. He hoped that it was the right number. He hoped that Sam wouldn't get the wrong impression on him. Castiel had never felt like this about a person before.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel waited for an hour, and he didn't get a reply. He felt heart broken. His mind instantly went to the worst. This guy really didn't care for him at all. He probably looked at the text and just laughed. He was probably laughing so hard he didn't even want to answer. What if it was just a fake number? Maybe he wrote down some random person's number and they're going to get it and make Castiel feel horrible for getting the wrong number. His head started to hurt, he kept thinking about all of the horrible possibilities that could come out of this situation.  
He didn't want Sam to be a dick to him. He wanted to talk to Sam and get to know him. God, he actually started thinking about this. Never in his life would he ever think about being friends or possibly more with Sam Winchester. He hated the guy for four years. Perhaps it was just the perspective he kept getting of him through his sister. He would probably be able to stand him more if his sister didn't obsess over him constantly. He didn't feel like this Sam was the same guy that he sister was apparently in love with. Though what was Castiel to say. He'd only said a couple words with this guy in his entire life. He couldn't exactly be one to judge yet.  
His phone buzzed.  
The text read: 'Oh, hey. Sorry it took awhile to answer. I was at rehearsal. Castiel, right? Gosh, did I spell it right? Sorry if I didn't. -S'  
Castiel felt his heart stop. He smiled, but instantly hid it. He didn't want to seem suspicious of anything. He stared at the text for a while. He couldn't believe that Sam actually texted him back, and remembered his name. He didn't know what to send back. He was too busy mentally freaking out.  
'It's alright. And yes, you did spell it right. Good job, you know how to spell.' Castiel sent back. He felt like the last text he said was a little rude. But he didn't want to seem like he was suddenly starting to really like him. It was crazy. How does someone go from hating someone to having a massive crush on them in less than 24 hours? Crazy people, that's who. Castiel was starting to go crazy over this stupid guy. He didn't like it one bit.  
'Yeah. I do. I went to school. -S' Sam sent back. Castiel smiled a bit again. He crossed his legs.  
'Wow. School. That seems like a big accomplishment for you. Guess your school didn't teach you about haircuts.' He smiled to himself. He really hoped that Sam wasn't taking these seriously. Castiel would feel really bad if he was.  
'Very funny. I bet you like my hair. You're probably jealous. -S' Sam sent back. Castiel was definitely not jealous. He loved his hair. He kind of liked Sam's too, but it was fun to joke around about it.  
'I'm very jealous. Can you sense the sarcasm in that?' Castiel sent.  
'No. You liar. You're so jealous of my hair you just want to cut it off and take it for yourself.'  
'You caught me. That's all I ever wanted in my life. The only reason I went to see you in concert. I only texted you for your hair. You've solved me. Congratulations.' Castiel chuckled as he sent that last message.'  
'You're just so cute. In all seriousness, how are you doing? I feel like we've been starting off the wrong foot. -S' Castiel frowned a little at that. They were just acting a little flirty. That's how Castiel saw it. Maybe Sam thought Castiel was being rude. Now he felt bad. He didn't really want Sam to think he was the rude one.  
'I'm okay. I'm at the library when I spend 80% of my time.' He sent.  
'Oh. That's cool. Which one? -S'  
'The one downtown. Wait...why do you want to know?' Castiel said, raising his eyebrows a bit, though he knew Sam couldn't see him.  
'No reason. Just a little curious. I wanted to make sure you were at a good library. -S' Castiel wondered how long Sam had been in his town. They only had two libraries. Maybe he'd been here for a while and had been to them and wanted to make sure he was actually at a good one? Probably not.  
'That's weird.' Castiel sent back.  
Sam didn't answer for a while after that. He bit his lip softly. Maybe he scared him away with that last comment. Castiel felt really bad now. He decided he got tired of waiting and just started reading again. He started to get invested in his book, not sure how much time was passing. He just really loved reading.  
"You really do like reading, don't you?" He heard from the table next to him. He put the book down and looked up. Castiel paused.  
"Did you really just come here? Because I told you I was here?" Castiel asked.  
Sam grinned, "Yeah. I mean, I don't have rehearsal until tomorrow morning and I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. So I thought, why not?"  
Castiel raised his eyebrows. He felt his heart racing. "And you risked getting caught by paparazzi? Without any guards or anything? I'm impressed." He said. He tried not to sound like he was about to have a heart attack.  
"Yeah. I kind of snuck out. Plus, if I don't have any guards and wear my hoodie, I'm usually fine. Also, I made it so I have three look alikes at different hotels and tell everyone that's where I am when in reality I'm at the one where I'm staying. Only about 4 people know which one it is." Sam shrugged.  
"That's pretty clever. Really clever, actually." Castiel said. He really was impressed that Sam went through all of that just to hide from all of the screaming fans. Castiel could understand that. It was probably extremely hectic for him.  
"Thanks. I also have a wig for extreme measures." He smiled. Sam should really stop smiling. It was too much for Castiel. He had a beautiful smile, and Castiel wanted to get all of his crushy thoughts out of his brain.  
"Impressive." Castiel smiled, "You did all that just to come over here?"  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, I did. And, I saw that smile!" Castiel frowned after he said that.  
"I didn't mean that. I was just impressed by how clever you can actually be" Castiel widened his eyebrows. He actually meant that. He wasn't sure how intelligent this guy was, but now he could tell that he was actually a lot smarter than Castiel was expecting. That was definitely good for him. He liked smart men.  
"What? So now I'm stupid? I see how it is." Sam chuckled.  
"I used to think you're stupid. Now, not so much." Castiel shrugged.  
"Anyway, what are you reading?" Sam asked, moving from the table and sat on the floor next to Castiel. He leaned over and looked at the book.  
"Silence Of The Lambs? I read that when I was in high school." Sam smiled, "The movie was great too."  
"This is my third time reading it. This series fascinates me." He shrugged. He put the book in his bag. He looked back at Sam.  
"I wish I could read them again. I don't have the time to anymore. Whatever. It was a great series when I read it. If I ever get the time I'll read it again." Sam sighed, "I miss reading."  
Castiel felt bad for him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have enough time to read. It might be like that for when he goes to college, and he really hoped it didn't. He'd probably cry.  
"That's pretty sad. Don't you get like time between tours?" Castiel asked.  
"Yeah, but it's usually only a few months. I have to spend those working on new songs and stuff. It's really hard sometimes I don't get much time for myself. It's always concerts and parties and interviews and awards shows. You know, that shit. This is the first time in months that I've actually gone somewhere that wasn't for publicity." Castiel frowned when he said that. He never thought about it that way. It must have been hard for Sam to never have free time to read. The more and more this guy talked to him, the less Castiel hated him. Castiel started feeling more and more important. Though he knew he really wasn't. Maybe this guy was just being even more clever in trying to get into Castiel's pants. Maybe Sam was just guilt tripping him into wanting to have sex.  
"That's horrible. And a little flattering." Castiel said.  
"Good. I meant it to be flattering to you. You're just that interesting to me. You made a good first impression on me."  
"I insulted you."  
"Exactly. I like interesting people. Not those boring ones who worship me. It's nice to have someone who doesn't think I'm the greatest human on the planet. Being completely honest with you, I'm far from being great."  
"Don't say that. You have a pretty good singing voice. And you're not a douche like I thought you were going to be." Castiel reassured him. This guy really knew how to flatter someone.  
Sam smiled, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement or be offended by that." He laughed a little.  
"Take it as both. I'm not exactly complimenting you and not exactly insulting you. I'm in the middle." He shrugged. Castiel meant it as a compliment but he didn't want to seem like he was growing a huge crush on him. He didn't want to make it obvious or anything.  
"Thanks. I guess. So. I want to know more about you." Sam smiled.  
"Why would you want to know that? Aren't you just going to be leaving like tomorrow?" Castiel asked. He completely forgot about that fact until now. It really upset him, now that he thought about it. Sam was on tour still. He was only going to have a couple days here. So Castiel probably was just going to be another hook up. Well, Castiel wasn't going to allow that. If Sam wanted to ever think about having sex with him he was going to have to work for it.  
"Nope. My next concert is just in the state over, and that's just for a day, then, my next concert is two weeks later, here again, so, I'll be around here for about 3 weeks. I know that isn't much time, but it's better than nothing." Sam shrugged. Castiel could see the look in his eyes, that he didn't want that fact to be true. It was as if Sam wanted to stay longer than three weeks. This guy was acting like this to a guy he's only known for about a half hour. It was a little fishy to Cas. But, he was just enjoying himself with all of the attention, so he didn't mention anything about it yet.  
"Oh. Yeah, you're right. It is better than nothing."  
"Okay. I really feel like a terrible person right now. Let's start over again for like the third time. You want to go out sometimes? Not like on a date, but just hang out as friends? I feel like I've been getting into your personal space and I don't really want to seem like a creep to you. I can see it that you probably think I am and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We can just sit here and read or go catch a movie or something. Anything. I'm a little bored with myself lately. And I've been lonely and I really just...need a friend." Sam smiled.  
"That sounds cool. I'll take you up on your offer." Castiel said.  
"Take me to your favorite place here." Sam said  
"Well, we're already there. I will take you to my second favorite place though." Castiel smiled.  
"And where is that?" Sam asked, a little curious on where Castiel would be taking him.  
"This coffee shop downtown. It's really small and pretty unpopular. It's nice and quiet and I swear there will not be too many people there."  
"Oh. God, I love coffee. That sounds just great. I mean it. And another quiet place for once sounds like the perfect thing right now." Sam smiled.  
"Great. Let me just check these books out." He got up and check the books out, then went back to Sam, "C'mon, let's go." Castiel felt like he was going on an actual date with this guy already. But he had to imagine it as just a hang out with his new friend he just made. The friend he just so happened to masturbate to the thought of earlier. That's definitely a best friend for life. Or, in Castiel's sake, three weeks.  
A lot could happen in three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam smiled and walked out of the library with Cas. He remembered to put his hood on and walk into the car as fast as possible. Everyone in the media thought he was in his hotel anyway. So it was unlikely that he wouldn't get caught, but it was still a possibility. He had to take precautions to make sure he wasn't caught. He even had a new hoodie bought for him so no one would recognize it. He wanted to get this right.  
Sam knew from the moment he saw Castiel that he liked him. It was simple. He hadn't actually liked someone for a while. Most of the people he met at concerts were annoying fans. He did love his fans, but some of them went a little over the top. However, Castiel was...different. It was almost as if he treated Sam like an actual person. It was all Sam really wanted. The look Castiel first gave him. It was a mix of worry and something that almost seemed like hatred. Sam loved it. He knew then and there he wanted to get to know Castiel better. He tried to keep the flirting low now. He didn't know if Castiel was gay or not. He sure hoped he was, because Sam really did like him. It was almost like love at first sight. Sam didn't want to admit that to himself, because love at first sight never ended well. He liked to call it, 'Crush at first sight'  
Castiel's car was pretty nice. It wasn't fancy at all. It was tiny, compared to what Sam was used to. He liked the smaller things sometimes. He was so used to limos, big cars and things that were over $50,000. Stuff like this really reminded Sam from when he was 18. That reminded him. He never really found out how old Castiel was. He prayed to god he wasn't like 17 or 16. That would be a little awkward. It wasn't like it would be illegal, just awkward. Sam didn't want that to happen. If he were ever able to actually date Castiel, he didn't want it to feel awkward because of age difference.  
"Hey, Cas...wait, can I call you Cas? It just seems a lot easier than Castiel." Sam said. He kept feeling like every word he said was just fucking things up. He was so nervous that he would end up saying something wrong and having Castiel hate him. He didn't want Castiel to think he was just some jerk playing around with him. Sam didn't want any of that. He just wanted to be treated like a normal person. That was how Castiel was treating him, and he just loved it so much. He felt like his brain was taking this all too quickly. He was already thinking of scenarios as soon as he met Castiel. He kept thinking of possible outcomes of all his actions and getting extremely nervous. He wondered if that's how Castiel felt too.  
"That's fine. Everyone calls me Cas anyway." Castiel replied to him.  
"Cool. I was just wondering. How old are you?" Sam asked.  
"Oh. I'm 18." Castiel replied. He pulled into the side of the road, where you usually park in downtown areas. It was in front of a small coffee shop. Cas wasn't lying when he said it was small. He did, however, see a couple of people in there. He started to get a little nervous. People in there were bound to recognize him. He would have to think of something on the spot if that did happen. If someone reported it to any news sites or posted a picture anywhere, it would put Castiel in danger. He didn't want that to happen to Cas. He definitely didn't deserve to be attacked by the media. If Cas wasn't around him, he literally wouldn't give a shit about who saw him. He'd probably take pictures with the fans. With Castiel around, who knew what rumors would start. Castiel's life would changed just because Sam wanted to be friends with him. He liked Castiel too much to let that happen.  
They walked inside, "Oh, I'm 22 by the way."  
"I knew that already. Trust me, my sister apparently knows everything about you." Castiel chuckled. Castiel led them to a table, with two chairs.  
"That's right. Your sister." She probably knew nothing about Sam. She only knew about what he revealed to the public. If she knew everything, she'd hate him in an instant. Sam's done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, at all. Anyone would hate him.  
"Yeah. I'm still sorry for the way she acting." Castiel rolled his eyes. Sam loved when he did that.  
"It's fine. Trust me, I'm used to it." He really was. He'd encountered worse people than her. He couldn't even really remember what that girls name was. He wasn't too good with names.  
"You must be. What kind of coffee do you like?" Castiel asked.  
"Hazelnut. Biggest size they have, with cream, raw sugar, and whipped cream. I'll pay if you don't have enough." Sam said, smiling. Coffee was his live savior. He barely slept, and coffee was what always kept him awake.  
"Wow. Okay. I only have 5 bucks on me." Castiel said, sighing a bit.  
"Don't worry. I'll pay." Sam took his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out a twenty. He held it out for Cas to take.  
"I'm not going to take your money."  
"Why not? I offered to pay." Sam was a little confused. "I have plenty of money. 20 bucks isn't much."  
Castiel sighed, "Fine." he took the bill from Sam and went up to the counter. Sam waited in his seat for Castiel to come back.  
He started playing with his fingers while he waited. He didn't want to take out his phone because he knew he was probably getting yelled at for being out in public. His manager loved to send him rude texts when he wasn't doing what he was supposed to. Sam just kept texting to a minimum because it was usually just complaints.  
He didn't exactly know what to do while he waited, though it probably wouldn't take too long. He was still nervous someone would spot him. Though, the people in here seemed to be a little older, so they probably wouldn't recognize him unless he started to sing. He still kept his hood up, just in case.  
After a few moments, Castiel came back. He put the cup in front of Sam.  
"There. Exactly as you said you wanted." Cas almost looked smug that he remembered.  
Sam took a sip. Cas should have remembered to say raw sugar. He hated sugar that wasn't like that. It was disgusting to him and was really bad for you. He always had to watch what he ate. Sam put the cup down and smiled at Castiel.  
"I got it right, right?" Castiel asked.  
"Sort of." Sam shrugged, taking another sip.  
"Sort of? What do you mean sort of? I did everything you said." Castiel frowned.  
"I don't like white sugar. I like raw sugar."  
"Wow. Does the princess want anything else? Oh, I'm sorry your cup isn't plated with gold." Castiel said, obviously sarcastically.  
"I'm not complaining, it's fine, I'm just saying, I don't like white sugar."  
"This isn't Starbucks. They just have regular sugar here. Jeez, you really are a pop star." Castiel rolled his eyes and started drinking his.  
"Well, I didn't know that. I'm sorry." Sam continued to drink his coffee. It felt awkward after that.  
"So, tell me about your family. I know you have a sister and stuff. Is she your only sister?" He asked.  
Castiel raised his eyebrows, "There's eight of us."  
"Eight? Holy shit. How do you manage that? What are their names?" Sam asked, surprised.  
"It's hard. I'm the third youngest. My sister, Naomi is the oldest. She's extremely bossy and made me do everything for her. Then it's my twin brothers, Lucifer and Michael. Before you ask, I don't know why either. Then, it's Gabriel. Then Balthazar, me, Anna, and Rachel." Castiel said.  
"Wow. That's a lot." Sam took another sip of his coffee. Sam found this interesting. He wondered what it would be like to have a family again.  
"What about you? What's your family like?" Castiel asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Sam sighed. Castiel nodded.  
"Anyway, you should see my parents. My dad is a writer and my mom is a CEO of some company. They argue all the fucking time and it's annoying. That's one reason why I hate being home. My mom can also be a nutcase sometimes. She's crazy around my family. My dad just kind of cowers behind her sometimes when she yells at him and that kind of shit. I don't even know why they're still together. My brother Balthazar is really cool. He's basically my best friend. Same with my sister Anna, though she's more of my sister that I can actually talk to. Rachel is just..." he sighed, "Rachel. You've met her. Did you know we have a cat? Want to just guess his name"  
"Oh, oh god, don't tell me." Sam started.  
"Yup. Her cat's name is Sam. Looks " Castiel laughed.  
"That's interesting. I can't believe that. Just...wow. A cat named after me. I feel honored." He jokingly put his hand on his heart.  
"You should. That's the only pet we're allowed to have. Though, it seems Sam likes me a lot better than Rachel." Castiel said.  
Sam couldn't help but smiled at that. It was true for him too. He liked Castiel a lot more than his sister. Of course, he knew Castiel a little bit more than he knew Rachel. Plus, Castiel acting a lot...nicer towards him than his sister did. Not nicer in the sense of words they say, but nicer in the empathetic term. Castiel knew that Sam was a real person and not some kind of idol that he needed to worship.  
"So anyway. I know you like to read. Which book is your favorite?" Sam asked.  
"God, don't ask me that. I have way to many. I'm not answering that."  
"Oh. That makes sense. I probably feel the same way. I love to read and I just can't pick my favorite. It's like asking me to pick my favorite song I've written. And I mean that I've written, not those crappy ones I have written for me."  
"You sing songs that aren't written by you?" Castiel asked, a little shocked.  
"Yeah. It sucks. My contract doesn't let me. They want me to keep the same image so they don't let me use my own songs. I can't blame them." Sam shrugged, "My first song, however, was actually written by me."  
"That's funny. That's the only one I can actually listen to without wanting to puke." Castiel said.  
"Same with me. God, I hate the songs I have to sing. They're so fucking stupid. I'm just glad I have my own guitar to play my own music for myself. It's a great feeling. Like a concert just for me." Sam smiled.  
"That's really sad. Not even in a mean way. It's just...Sad that you're not even allowed to sing your own songs that you wrote. It's almost like you have your rights of an artist just ripped out from you. It's not like you can't write. It's just they're cruel enough to care more about your image than whatever you want." Castiel said. Sam smiled at that. No one ever said that to him before. They usually just said to suck it up. He was just starting to like Castiel more and more.  
"Why don't you just change contracts if they don't let you use your own lyrics?" Castiel asked.  
"I can't. I'll be out of a job if I do. I'm only on the contract for two more years, so I just have to wait that long. I'll probably be unpopular by then anyway. I'm surprised I haven't lost all my fans yet. I'm still going strong. Which makes me happy. At least I'm making other people happy."  
Castiel didn't talk for a while. He just kind of looked at Sam, and Sam looked back at him. He could tell in Castiel's eyes that he was concerned, and felt bad for Sam.  
Sam felt his phone ring. He sighed, "I'll be right back." He stood up, "I'm sorry." He walked into the bathroom.  
"Sam! Where have you been! You have a photo shoot in a half hour!" His manager yelled at him.  
Sam sighed, "Shit! I forgot. I'll be right there, I promise." he hung up. He walked back into the room with Castiel. "Listen. I completely forgot that I have a photo shoot in a while. I'll probably be done by like 8. If you want to hang out then or?" Sam asked.  
Castiel looked a little heartbroken, "Alright. I...I'll call you...or something. I don't know" He said softly.  
"I'm so sorry. I really am, Cas. I don't want to have to do this, but I'll be screamed at if I don't go." Sam apologized.  
"Just go. It's fine." Castiel sighed.  
Sam smiled. He could tell that Castiel was hurt by him suddenly having to leave, though he tried to show that he was fine with it.  
"Can I at least have another hug?" Sam asked.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, nodding and standing up. He wrapped his arms around Sam, and Sam returned the hug. This hug felt different than the first one. It was more comfortable. He took a deep breath and rested his chin on Castiel's head. He was so short compared to Sam.  
After a couple moments, Castiel pulled away. He looked up at Sam, quickly smiling, he then frowned and sat back down.  
"Bye. I'll see you later. Or tomorrow. I'm completely free tomorrow after 12, I swear, I double checked. And I'll cancel shit so I can see you. I really want to be your friend. You're a lot better than my other fans who just want to treat me like a god. Because I'm not. I'm nothing like that. I just...you treat me differently and it's nice to be treated like a human being every once and a while, you know?" Sam confessed.  
"Well, you are human. I shouldn't treat you any differently because you're famous." He said the last few words quietly. "You should really get going."  
Sam smiled and started to leave, "Shit...Can I get a ride?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Castiel got up and then he drove Sam to where Sam told him to go. Then Sam went off to his stupid photo shoot that he never even wanted to go to. He just wanted to hang out with Castiel more.  
He got in there and started the photo shoot. He couldn't stop thinking about Castiel the whole time, which messed up his focus a little bit. The cameraman just thought he was getting sick. Maybe Sam was starting to catch something from Cas. He never felt this way about someone he knew for a day. Just one day and this guy was making Sam lose his focus because he couldn't stop thinking about him. Sam shouldn't like it, but he was loving this. He was loving the feeling of having a crush again. Though, the last time he did, it didn't end well. It did cause Sam to write a song and gain his popularity, but the relationship itself was terrible. He hoped that if he and Cas ever got into a relationship, it wouldn't end like that. Sam would probably hate himself even more than he already did.  
He couldn't afford that.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel went home after he dropped Sam off.  
"Hey Cas. Did you have fun wherever you went?" His older brother, Gabriel asked. Castiel noticed he was the only one there. Which was weird. The family usually all hung out in the living room and watched TV together during the day.  
"Where is everyone?" Castiel asked.  
"They all went to the movies. They'll probably be back at like 7." Gabriel shrugged, "I didn't feel like going to the movies today. I went to the movies yesterday anyway. So, it really doesn't matter to me." Gabe stood up, "So, where have you been? It's 6. You were gone all day."  
"Nowhere." Castiel said, sitting down next to him on the couch.  
"Liar. Tell me."  
"Just the library." Castiel mumbled. He was never a good liar. He always looked at the floor when he lied, or avoided eye contact. Everyone in his family knew that. It was really hard for him. He was going to have to learn to lie better if he wanted to hang out with Sam. He was going to have to learn to lie better to his younger sister.  
"Liar. I know you, Cas. I can tell when you lie. Tell me." His brother just seemed to itch towards him. Castiel hated when Gabe did this. He did this all the time to him, forcing him to tell him things.  
"I was just out with my friend." He said.  
"What kind of friend?" Gabriel said, in a really suggestive way. Castiel rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell Gabe or not.  
"Just a friend. Right now, at least." Castiel didn't look at Gabriel.  
"Oooooh. I get it. You have a crush. That's so cute." Gabriel laughed.  
"No it's not. It's not cute at all." Castiel frowned. He looked back at Gabriel.  
He could see Gabe grinning back to him. "Tell me who it is."  
"No." Castiel said instantly.  
"Judging by that, it's someone I know. Tell me or I'll tell mom you have a crush and I tell her it's someone really stupid that she would believe and then you'll get grounded."  
"I know you're joking. And still, no. I'm not going to tell you."  
"Aw, come on! I won't tell anyone. Pretty please?" He was getting on Castiel's nerves. He really did want to tell someone, but he was just a little bit afraid that Gabriel wouldn't keep his mouth shut about it. He knew his brother. That guy couldn't usually keep his mouth shut. Though, Castiel knew Gabriel never meant to hurt people whenever he told secrets. He just loved gossip, and always felt bad when it hurt someone. Gabriel didn't usually think things through.  
"No. I said no." Castiel finally said after a couple minutes of thinking. He just did not want to tell Gabriel.  
"You're boring, Cas. I'm just your brother trying to talk to you about your love life that probably doesn't exist." Gabriel dramatically sighed.  
Castiel groaned, "Fine. But, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul. And I mean it. I could get into a lot of shit and so could he if anyone found out." He decided to just say that, to get Gabriel to stop annoying him already.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows, "What? Are you crushing on a 12 year old boy or something? Are you a pedofile, Cas? That's disgusting. How dare you."  
"God, no. He's 22." Castiel couldn't believe his brother could say that, whether he was joking or not. Castiel would never do that. It's gross.  
"Oooh. An older boy. What's his name?" Gabriel smirked.  
Castiel paused, "Sam."  
"Sam. Hmmm...where have I heard that name before...That's a little..." Gabriel started.  
"Yes. I know." Castiel sighed.  
"That's cute. Both you and Rachel crushing on a guy named Sam. Maybe you'll both get married to them and we'll have two Sams in the family." Gabriel started laughing.  
"It's actually him though." Castiel said. He really should not have said that.  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.  
"I mean, Sam Winchester is the guy I've been hanging out with all day." Castiel hated himself for saying that. Sam was gonna kill him.  
"No way. You're lying."  
"I'm not. Look. Here's his number. Lemme call him. Though, he's at a photoshoot right now," He knew Sam would be pissed, but he wanted to prove a point.  
"Dude, you're a crazy stalker. That's really creepy."  
"I'm not! I think he has a crush on me too. He's the one who gave me his number when we went to the meet and greet." Castiel smiled a bit, remembering that.  
Gabriel grabbed Castiel's phone, and hit call on Sam's number. He turned speaker on. It rung. After a while, Sam picked up.  
"You're lucky you called me right now. I'm on break for like 5 minutes. What's up?" Sam said.  
"What's your name? Your full name?" Gabriel said into the phone, trying to mimic Castiel's voice, but it was terrible.  
"Uh...Barack Obama." Castiel could just feel the sarcasm of Sam's tone. It was really hard not to laugh.  
"I don't know. My brother has you listed as That Asshole on his phone. I didn't know he hated Obama." Gabriel chuckled.  
"I do not!" Castiel blurted out.  
"You let your brother see your phone?" Sam said, almost sounding a little hurt.  
"He forced me to. I'm sorry." Castiel sighed,  
"It's fine." Sam replied.  
"Who is this guy? For real." Gabriel looked so confused.  
"I'm Sam Winchester. You know, the guy that your little sister obsesses over." Sam sighed.  
"Really? Oh my god. Holy shit. I need to tell everyone about this my brother likes a celebrity" Gabriel started grinning, and took his phone out, as if to start texting people.  
Castiel started blushing, "Gabriel!"  
"Uh. You really can't though." Sam seemed extremely serious about that. Castiel felt lucky that Sam seemed to just ignore the like part. At least, Castiel hoped that he just ignored it.  
"Why not? Everyone will just laugh it off. It'll be awesome! People would love Cas." Gabriel smiled.  
"Gabe...it doesn't just work like that. I don't know what would happen, but I don't want anyone to find out anyway. It's only been a day." Castiel said to his brother, frowning.  
"So? It can be an hour and I'll want to boast about it. My brother knows someone famous. I'm surprised you're not excited about this, Cassie. I would be telling the world and bragging to everyone if I were you. I mean, come on." Gabriel said.  
"Gabriel, right? Make Castiel leave the room right now." Sam said. He sounded even more serious about that.  
"Why?" Castiel asked, frowning.  
"Because. I need to tell him something...and I...it's just something only he should know." Sam said softer, almost like he was apologizing to Cas.  
Gabriel looked at Castiel. He sighed, and left the room, to let Gabriel and Sam talk. He was nervous. He wondered what that was even supposed to be about. He sat down in his room. He laid his head on his pillow. He really could not believe it was happening. Someone actually wanted to be his friend. It barely ever happened. He could not stop smiling. Especially the fact that Sam was famous and rich. Someone who meant something in the world, felt like Castiel was something. That was a huge thing for Cas.  
Maybe that is why Cas had a crush on Sam. He was one of the first people to be nice to him without thinking, and Castiel really liked that. Cas really liked that Sam went out of his way for him. Even if it was all just being friendly. Castiel loved the attention that he was getting. He liked having a friend. It was still too early to really tell, but for now, Castiel really just enjoyed it. He secretly enjoyed the attention, seeing as he always told people he wanted to be alone. Thing was, he hated being alone. It felt horrible. He was always lonely, and never wanted to open up to people who weren't his family. But...Sam felt different. He felt different from everyone else. He felt like he actually had a heart.  
It took almost 10 minutes, before Gabriel walked back in the room. He handed Cas the phone, which was turned off.  
"What happened?" Castiel asked.  
"He told me not to tell you. He seems like a nice guy, very persuasive." Gabriel said, and sat on Castiel's bed.  
"Oh." Castiel really wondered what Sam said. It must have been important because it took 10 minutes to say.  
"Yeah. We talked about you and we also talked about what would happen if people found out you guys were hanging out. It would be really scary. So, yeah, I won't tell a soul. I promise. Though, imagine if Rach ever found out about this. The look on her face when she finds out. It would break her heart. She'd cry. Her life would be over. She'd probably hate you for the rest of your life. Though, she would probably just be angry. And cause a fit, complaining to mom. Something like, 'Mom! Cas stole my boyfriend! This isn't fair, he's such an asshole, blah blah blah.' You know how she is when she's jealous" Gabriel chuckled  
"Why would she be jealous? We're just friends." Castiel shrugged.  
"For now. You never know what could happen. Anything could happen. You two could fall in love and have many babies" Gabriel smirked. Castiel frowned at that comment, though he was smiling on the inside. He didn't want to make his crush too obvious.  
Gabriel started grinning, "Well, I'm going to go back in the living room. Oh, right, Sam wants to hang out with you at 8. He said you guys should decide where you go then. Though, mom probably won't want you out too late. You know how she can be, it'll be scary. I'd say you two should hang out until like, 11. That's when I come back. I find the whole curfew thing stupid, we're adults, but mom is just scary when she's pissed. Anyway, he said he'll pick you up, he has the black car. The one with the creepy dark windows." he winked.  
Castiel smiled, "Oh, that's cool. I think I'm going to take a nap, or something while I wait for him to come.." He said, "Or read. Probably read."  
Gabriel nodded, "That's cool. Also, you may want to put something better on when you go out tonight. I mean, come on. You wear t-shirts too often. Put a polo on or a sweater, or something. I'm being serious. You look homeless with those huge shirts."  
"No I don't! I feel comfortable with this. I don't care what you think. I don't need to impress him by the way I dress, or impress anyone. " Castiel said, crossing his arms.  
"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'm just trying to help you, bro." Gabriel got off the bed. "Don't mess this up, okay? I know I shouldn't say this, but he really likes you too. Don't make things too fast. Get to know him before you really do something you may regret later. Take it from me. Don't rush things."  
Castiel raised his eyebrows. Sam liked him back? This felt like what it would be like for 11 year olds. He didn't care, though. Sam liked him back. After only a day, someone else started to like him. It took some people years to warm up to Cas without getting pissed at him all the time. He was so happy. Gabriel left the room, "Seeya Cassie. Good luck, and just...remember what I said."  
Castiel took his book out, and started to read again. He was excited for later. He knew he wouldn't want to date Sam yet. It was way too early. He only just met him yesterday. However, he did want to end up dating Sam. He knew it would be tough. He knew it would be hard, since Sam would be on the road. He knew that eventually people would have to find out about them if they did date. He knew it would probably never happen, or even work out at all. However, it didn't hurt for Castiel to dream.


	7. Chapter 7

A little while later, at 7:30, most of Castiel's family came back. He really didn't care that they were back. He just wanted Sam to come pick him up already. It seemed like a half hour would be way too long for him to wait.  
"Hey Cassie." His brother, Balthazar, said as he came into their room. "I can see how much fun it is to be reading." he said, sarcastically.  
"It is actually. Probably better than whatever movie you went to see." Castiel said back, closing his book and sitting up.  
"That's true. It really sucked. Plus, Rachel and Anna whispered to each other almost the whole time. And of course, I had to sit next to them. I barely got to enjoy the film, at all." Balthazar rolled his eyes, "How have you been doing? I haven't seen you all day."  
"I've been pretty good. I went to the library, then to coffee, and came home. I'm gonna go out for a bit at 8 too." Castiel shrugged. He knew Balthazar wasn't as nosey as Gabriel was, so he wouldn't ask too many personal questions about it.  
"Oh, that's nice. You seem pretty busy today." Balthazar smiled.  
"Yeah. It's nice to actually go out and do something for once. Though, I also did last night too, but that wasn't too fun."  
"Oh yeah. How was it? Did Rach drive you crazy?" Balthazar asked.  
Castiel nodded, "Oh, hell yeah. She was really annoying. She kept running away, and getting lost. She also would not stop screaming." Castiel said.  
Balthazar chuckled, "And how was she like when she finally met Sam?" He asked.  
"Oh, this is the best part." Castiel was really going to love talking about this. All of the irony that goes into his sister's love for Sam, and Castiel's fake hatred for him. It was going to be too much fun to talk about this moment. Like it meant nothing to Cas, when in reality it meant so much to him now.  
"So, we walked in, and the first thing Rachel does is run in and hugs this guy. He looked so uncomfortable. He looked like he was actually scared of her."  
"I can see that happening, the poor guy." Balthazar smiled, "What else?"  
"So then, he was like, 'Do you want a picture or an autograph?' And then she took a picture of him, then nuzzled her head into his chest, and was like, 'I just want to enjoy this moment. I love you' I mean, she literally just told this guy that she loves him" Castiel said.  
"Wow. I'm not surprised at all at this. Did he like her attention?"  
"Not really. He seemed uncomfortable the whole time. He had such a pained look in his eyes." Castiel laughed a little. He liked talking to Balthazar. He was one of the only family members who barely ever teased Castiel.  
"Oh. So did you get to talk to him?" Balthazar asked. Castiel shrugged.  
"He said hi to me, and that's basically it." He looked at Balthazar, trying to avoid the things he usually did whenever he lied.  
"Oh, that sucks."  
"No really. It's not like I actually wanted to talk to the guy or anything. I hate him anyway. He's kind of a douchebag." Castiel really felt bad for saying these kind of things. He felt as if Sam could actually hear him say these kinds of things. Castiel knew he was probably going to be angry at himself later on.  
"Yeah, I always thought that the way this guy acts just spells out douche" It took a lot in Castiel not to physically look pissed off for his brother saying that.  
"Yeah, I know right? And his songs? They're all mushy lovey crap. And I am pretty sure that guy doesn't even have a girlfriend or anything." Castiel said. He felt bad for that too, because Sam's contract didn't let him sing anything but mushy love songs. It was actually pretty sad for him.  
"I know. Especially the first one that go popular. It was really annoying and angsty, and really got stuck in your head." Castiel tried so hard not to actually from at that. That's the only song that Sam's ever actually written that he was able to make into a record. Castiel wondered about the story behind that one. It kind of brought along the message that the other person was an asshole, but somehow he liked it. It really made Castiel wonder. Who was that guy? Or girl...Castiel wasn't sure about that part. Most of Sam's songs seem gender neutral. He'd have to ask him, probably not tonight, since it was still early in their friendship. Maybe once Sam started to trust Castiel more, then he would ask more of the personal questions that were really starting to bother him.  
"Yeah. Though, I kind of like his first song." Castiel shrugged.  
"Oh, well, I don't really like it. Anyway, I have homework to do. I wonder why I even took summer classes." Balthazar sighed.  
"You're doing all your homework on a sunday night? Balthazar..." Castiel frowned.  
"Not all of it! I did most of it last night. I'm just finishing it up tonight. You're not my mom." Balthazar said, pulling his books out of his backpack.  
"Exactly. Mom would be worse." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. She would."  
"Anyway, I'm going to change and get ready. I'm leaving in like ten minutes." Castiel stood up.  
"What? You have a hot date?" Balthazar smiled.  
"No. Just going out with a couple friends." Castiel shrugged, and looked in his closet for a different shirt.  
"Not to sound rude, but I didn't know you had friends." Balthazar said.  
"I met this guy at the concert. He was sitting next to us, he hated Sam as much as me, so I talked to him. He's my friend now." Castiel shrugged, happy Balthazar couldn't see his face. That was such a big lie, though it was sort of true. He did meet Sam at the concert, and talked to him. Castiel ended up picking a white shirt, and one of his jackets that he had. He barely ever wore it.  
"Oh. So, it is a date. I can tell. You never dress semi-nicely." Balthazar grinned.  
"It's not a date." Castiel replied sharply.  
"Whoa, there, Cassie. No need to get defensive."  
"I'm not." Castiel looked in the mirror to make sure his hair was okay. He looked back at Balthazar, who was just chuckling at him.  
"I'm going to go wait in the living room." Cas said, getting up and going into the living room, and watched the window to see when Sam was going to come. He still had like ten minutes left to go. Castiel didn't want to wait.  
"So, where have you been all day?" He didn't notice the twins on the couch.  
"Places." Castiel said.  
"Places? Wow, Cassie, so interesting." Lucifer said.  
"It's none of your business." Castiel frowned, not looking at them. They liked to push Castiel around a lot too. Most people in his family did.  
"Really? We're older than you. We should know where you have been." Michael stated.  
"Aw, come on. Give the kid some slack. He's probably just been crossing streams with some old guys."  
"That's really disgusting." He heard Michael say.  
"It probably happened. He probably does it all the time. Says he goes to the library, and fucks with desperate guys in alleyways. Who knows with him." He heard Lucifer laugh.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go wait outside." He mumbled.  
"What? You're going somewhere? You've been gone all day. Have you asked mom? She wouldn't want you out so late." Michael said in an angry tone.  
"Yeah. Mom already knows. You're not in charge of me. Leave me alone. I'm 18 anyway. I'm not a kid anymore." Castiel turned around to look at them, getting ticked off. "Leave me alone. I don't ask you about everything you do."  
"Someone's snappy today." Lucifer chuckled.  
"More like annoying." Michael frowned.  
"Shut up." Castiel mumbled, and walked outside. He really hated his brothers sometimes. He sat on their front porch. It was really warm. Well, of course it was, it was in the middle of July. Of course it would be warm. He was lucky that the jacket wasn't really heavy. He'd probably end up taking it off later anyway if it got too hot. Not in a sexual way, he wasn't ready for that kind of shit yet. He took his phone out to check the time. Five minutes left. Castiel sighed.  
After what felt like forever, he saw the car come in. Castiel sighed in relief and stood up. He got in the car.  
"Hey." Sam smiled.  
"Hey. God, my family is so fucking nosy, I'm so sorry about my brother." Castiel apologized, and buckled in.  
"Oh, it's fine. I have it all figured out anyway. It won't be much of a problem. Unless he opens his mouth about it, then we're going to have a lot of shit going on. But as long as he listens, we'll be fine." Sam started to drive.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Castiel asked.  
"Not sure. I have a couple of ideas, but I don't know. I was just thinking we could watch a movie back at my hotel room." Sam shrugged.  
"That's fine." Castiel hoped that's all that was what was going to happen.  
"Cool. It's really nice. You know, the five star ones that only us rich people get." Castiel could tell Sam was joking. Castiel knew it probably really was one of those nice ones.  
"You should fucking see the bathroom. It's amazing. It has like a hot tub in it." He saw Sam grinning.  
"That sounds...nice."  
"I know, right? Anyway, what time do you have to be home tonight?" Sam asked.  
"Before 11. That's my curfew" Castiel answered.  
"Cool." Sam pulled into the driveway of the hotel. He put his hood up, and the two rushed into the hotel. Once they got into the room, Castiel raised his eyebrows. Sam wasn't lying. It was really nice in there. It looked like it would cost a fortune, though he knew Sam definitely had the money for it.  
"Awesome, right? Feel the couch." Sam sat on the couch. Castiel smiled a bit and sat on the couch next to him.  
"You're right. Wow. This hotel room probably costs more than my house all together." Castiel said, it probably did.  
"It's 400 a night. It has two bedrooms, and it's basically like an apartment."  
"Holy shit, 400 a night. I didn't even know that was legal. I don't even earn 400 bucks in a week with my job."  
"Where do you work?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I haven't started yet, really. It's just some small bookstore." Castiel shrugged, "I got the job last week. I thought it would probably be the best for me for my first job. I wanna be out of the house as soon as I can. I'm not going to be like my brothers, still 22 and living at home."  
"Oh. That's awesome. I wish I could work at a quiet place. But sadly, I work at the exact opposite." He chuckled. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath.  
"Anyway, what movies do you have here?" Castiel asked.  
"Not sure. I could just order one. Any movie you want to see." Sam smiled. "The tv here is badass. Surround sound, HD, and all that awesome stuff."  
"That's great. I can't think of what movie to watch...Actually, I haven't seen Red Dragon yet. We can just watch that." Castiel shrugged. He had seen it before, many times, but he couldn't think of anything else to watch.  
"Really? Oh, it's great." Sam smiled, "Well, I only saw half of it on a plane once. From what I saw, it was pretty cool." He turned the tv on, and took the remote. He went through the on demand channel, and picked it out. "I'll go make us some popcorn." He got up and went into the kitchen kind of area of the hotel room. Castiel waited a while for him to get back.  
"I'm back. Got the popcorn." Sam smiled and sat down. He put the popcorn between them, keeping his eyes on the movie. Castiel watched it too, occasionally sticking his hand in the popcorn and ate some. It tasted really fancy, with a lot more spices than just butter. It was wonderful. He really liked popcorn, and this was making it so much better.  
Once the movie was over, Castiel just has to ask. "Where did you get this popcorn?" He asked. He really needed to buy some for himself.  
"It came with the hotel. I can order some for you if you want. I get all this shit for free." Sam replied, putting the bowl on the table and scooted a little closer to Castiel.  
Castiel smiled. "That would be awesome. So we have another half hour. What do you wanna do, Sammy?"  
Sam shrugged. He started to breathe heavily, out of no where. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. "Don't know. I'll be right back. I need something." Sam got up and went into one of the bedrooms. That was weird. Castiel waited for him, propping his legs up on the couch and laying down. Even the couch was comfortable. It was like he was in a rich person's house. Though, he was just in a rich person's hotel room. There wasn't really a difference.  
Sam came back, with a cigarette in his mouth, and a lighter. Castiel raised his eyebrows. His heart almost sank. He frowned. Sam lit the cigarette, and put the lighter in his pocket. He started letting out puffs of smoke. He leaned against the door. He looked almost sad all of the sudden. "I didn't know you smoked." Castiel said softly.  
"Once you've been through what I've been through, it's hard not too. I've been smoking for four years. It helps calm me down." Sam sighed.  
"That's how long you've been in the singing business." Castiel felt really sad. He didn't know it was that bad.  
"Yeah. It's...really rough. I don't want to talk about. Also, don't call me Sammy" Sam seemed different. He was usually always happy, and smiling. This was different.  
"Sorry." Castiel said softly. "Maybe I should just go home or something." He started to feel bad, like he really did something wrong.  
"No. Please. Don't leave." Sam sat next to him. Castiel could smell the smoke. He hated that smell, but he didn't mention it.  
"I'm sorry, Cas. I just don't want to talk about that. I don't want you to go. That's the last thing I want." Sam looked down, letting out another puff. There must be something about Sammy that really triggers him. Maybe it has something to do with that boyfriend he wrote the song about. That was probably it. Since, he said he started when he was a singer. He must have hid it really well, since the press never found out about it. Well, Sam was very clever with how he hides his secrets. Who knew what other secrets he had. It made Castiel really nervous. He hoped he wasn't a murderer or anything.  
"It's alright. It's my fault." Castiel said softly.  
Sam looked up at him, "No, it's not. You didn't know."  
Castiel nodded. Sam continued with his cigarette. It felt awkward now.  
"Anyway. We should hang out again soon. What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked. Castiel shrugged.  
"I have work from ten to three. After that, I'm free." Castiel said, thinking a bit.  
"Cool. I'll pick you up from work, if you want me too." Sam said softly.  
Castiel nodded, "That sounds nice."  
"Maybe we can go to a movie, and then we can go to eat something." Sam said. It felt like that would definitely be a date. Castiel smiled. It was just a friend thing. No dating yet.  
Sam and Castiel talked for a while longer. It was nice. It had only been a day, and Castiel felt like he's known Sam for longer. His thoughts on him changed completely in the 24 hours.  
"You gotta bring me home before my mom murders me." Castiel said, looking at the clock.  
"Right. That sucks, but yeah. I don't want you to get in trouble." Sam finished his cigarette, and put it in the ashtray, that Castiel didn't notice until now.  
Sam brought him outside, and drove him home. Once he was home, he got out of the car. Sam rolled the window down.  
"Oh. By the way, I like the outfit you're wearing. Though, I like the simpler stuff a little better. It looks nice on you." Sam smiled.  
Castiel smiled a bit, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow "  
"Yeah. Goodnight Cas."  
"Goodnight Sam. Get some sleep. Its not good for you to stay up late. You have nothing else to do at night. Promise me you'll sleep." Castiel said softly.  
Sam sighed, "I'll try." He rolled the window up, and started to drive away. Castiel went back inside and into his room.  
"So. How did it go?" Balthazar asked.  
"Fine." Castiel shrugged, and sat on his bed.  
"You seem better than just fine." Balthazar grinned.  
"It was fine. Okay?" Castiel wished Gabriel was here right now. He's the only one he could talk about it to. He stripped down to boxers and pulled one of the blankets over him. "I'm tired."  
"Did someone have sex tonight?"  
"Shut up. No I didn't. God, why does everyone always say shit like that to me."  
"Because you're an 18 year old virgin. That's why."  
Castiel rolled his eyes and turned over on to his side. "I'm going to sleep."  
"Wow. Fine." Balthazar turned the light off, and used his flashlight to work on homework.  
Castiel fell asleep, after thinking for what felt like hours about Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. Castiel and Sam really got to know each other better. They would hang out almost every day, unless Sam had a photoshoot, practice, or an interview. There was also the fact that Castiel started work. They got as much time as they possibly could together, and Castiel loved it. He was really starting to like him so much more. It started to feel as though Castiel knew him for years, when in reality it had only been a week, but still.  
"Good Morning, Cassie." Gabriel said as Cas walked into the kitchen.  
"Where is everyone else?" Castiel asked.  
"Oh, out to breakfast. It's Rachel's birthday, remember? You were sleeping and no one dared to wake you up. You're scary when you're grumpy." Gabriel chuckled.  
"Oh...how come you're home then?" Castiel asked.  
"I'm not risking going out to breakfast with all of them." Gabriel said. Castiel wouldn't have gone anyway either. There usually ended up fighting or embarrassing everyone.  
"So, do you have any plans with your boyfriend today?" Gabe asked.  
"He isn't my boyfriend. And yes. Since it's Sunday I don't have work, so, we're going out for coffee this morning." Castiel said.  
"You should invite him over here. They'll be gone until 11, and I wanna meet this guy in person. Give him my rules about you. And embarrass you" Gabriel grinned.  
"I don't know...I'll ask him" Castiel took his phone out, 'Hey, do you want to come over to my house? Everyone else is out until 11, well, except Gabe, and he wants to meet you' he sent to Sam.  
He almost instantly got an answer, 'That's fine. I can only be there for like a half hour. I don't want to risk them getting home too early. I'm on my way now. -Sam'  
"Yeah. He's coming. Shit, I'm still in my pajamas." Castiel realized he was still only wearing boxers.  
Gabriel smirked, "Leave it. I bet he'll love the view."  
Castiel glared at his brother for a couple seconds, "Shut up. No. I'm going to go shower quickly. If he comes just entertain him for a while." he ran into the bathroom. He quickly took his boxers off and turned the shower on. He wasn't going to have enough time to jerk off, though he wished he did. He'd feel weird masturbating if Sam was in the house. Especially if it was Sam he was getting himself off to.  
He stepped in the shower and quickly cleaned himself. He washed his hair, and all that. He got out. "Fuck." he left his clothes in his room. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.  
"Oooh, Cassie." Gabriel smirked, "Like the outfit you've got going on there." Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. He was always so weird.  
Castiel looked over to him, and to his horror, him and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table. The last person he wanted to see him half naked was Sam. Well...when the time is right he'd be able to, but at the moment, he did not want Sam to see him like this. Castiel's face turned red, and he ran over to his room. He quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
He walked back into the kitchen, "Sorry about that." he said quietly.  
"It's fine." Castiel could tell Sam had been laughing. Castiel sat next to him.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked Sam.  
"About 5 minutes. You were still in the shower when I got here. I've just been talking to your brother." Sam said.  
"Oh. Did he say something rude? He usually does that."  
"No. I just talked to him about you and your guys's relationship" Gabriel said, "I'm offended that you'd think I'd be rude to your boyfriend" He grinned.  
Castiel looked at him darkly, "He's not my boyfriend."  
"He kinda is...you guys go out...every single day for like a week. You talk about him to me all the time..." Gabriel started.  
"That doesn't mean we're dating. Wow, Gabriel. Don't say shit like that when he's sitting right there." Castiel frowned.  
"So?" Gabriel shrugged.  
"It's uh...it's fine." Sam said softly. He almost looked hurt by what Castiel said.  
The three of them talked for a while longer, not bringing up that subject again. Castiel knew Gabriel was just kidding around, but still. He really did like Sam in that way but he didn't want his brother to ruin any of it for him.  
"So, anyway. By the way, you look a lot better in person than you do in my sister's posters." Gabriel said.  
"Posters?" Sam asked.  
"Oh god." Castiel said. He stood up, "We have to show you my sister's room. You'll probably break down crying in terror. She shared it with our other sister. I just want you to guess which half of the room is hers."  
"Oh god...That makes me nervous." Sam said, standing up next to Cas.  
"First of all, the height difference between you two is hilarious. Second, you should be nervous. It's just...creepy." Gabriel said, walking into Rachel's room.  
Sam looked at Castiel, and raised his eyebrows. Castiel shrugged, as if they were having some kind of mental conversation.  
Sam eventually sighed and followed Gabriel into Rachel's room. He took one look at it, "Wow. Holy shit. I didn't even know that many pictures of me even exsisted." Sam sai, almost like he was terrified for his life.  
"Yeah. She prints picture off online, buys every magazine with you in it...it's pretty scary." Gabriel said, "She's been in love with you since you started. She watched your video on youtube and would not stop talking about you."  
"Basically the whole family almost hates you because of how obsessed with you she is. I was at first. Until I actually started talking to you." Castiel said. Sam looked at him, looking pretty hurt.  
"Wow...I'm sorry about that." Sam said, "I don't like it when people are obsessed with me like your sister is. I don't want to sound rude but...some people don't realize I am literally the farthest thing from perfect."  
Castiel frowned a bit. He didn't like it when Sam talked like that. Whenever he did, and they were at his hotel, he'd start smoking. He really did smoke a lot. It made Castiel really upset. He did want to know why Sam felt so horribly about himself. He was such a great guy, and really nice too. He never usually tried to sound mean or like a douche, or anything.  
"We try to tell her that, but she's 14. She won't listen." Gabriel said softly.  
"I mean, she's probably a great kid, she just needs to tone it down a bit." Sam sighed. Castiel noticed him fumbling through his pockets, as if he was expecting there to be something in there. Sam sighed, and bit his lip. Then, they heard a car go through the driveway.  
"Shit!" Sam cursed.  
"Shit is right." Castiel said.  
"I can't just leave now. They'll see me." Sam said.  
Castiel heard the front door opening. He panicked, "Come on." He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into his room. He pushed Sam into his closet, "Stay here for a couple minutes. I'll get us out in a second. Would my sister be able to recognize your car?" he asked, whispering.  
"No. I don't go out with this one." Sam whispered. Castiel could hear footsteps coming close to his room. "Keep your breathing down." He slammed the closet door and quickly sat on his bed.  
"Hey, Cassie." Of course it had to be Rachel.  
Castiel smiled, "Hey. How was your birthday? What did you get?" He asked.  
Rachel grinned, and held out two Sam concert tickets. Of course.  
"Oh, cool."  
"I'm gonna take Anna this time. They're pretty crappy seats, but still." She said.  
"Why? Anna hates him more than I do."  
"What? You wanna go?"  
"Yeah, I mean, since this concert it'll be farther so I won't get crushed."  
"Really? I mean...you were miserable last time."  
"Yeah, but" Castiel was trying to think of an excuse.  
"I mean, I guess I can take you. Anna can't drive yet anyway." Rachel shrugged. "I'm so excited, though, I wish we could get meet and greets again. I want to be able to have him hold me again, he's so strong. Maybe he'll see me from the stage in the crowd and realize."  
"Stop. Really, Rachel, he's a human being. He can't remember ever single person he meets." Castiel was going to regret some of the things he was about to say, and he hoped Sam knew he didn't really mean them in the mean way, "He's a human being. He can't remember anyone and he can't treat everyone like they're special. You've have to stop idolizing him."  
"You're just jealous." Rachel frowned.  
"I'm not. I bet he's a great guy and all, but he's not a miracle worker who can do everything. You'll realize it when you're older. He has millions of other girls who feel the same way as you. Did you even stop to think and realize he's probably sick of people treating him like this?"  
"Why are you being so mean?"  
"I'm not. It's probably the truth."  
"But I'm different. I see potential. He is perfect, you just have your hate goggles on and can't see it."  
"He's not perfect. Imperfections are the things that make people the way they are. Because then those scars from imperfections are filled with people who will care about you, for you. Not because you're famous, or because you have really great hair, or you have a good singing voice. Maybe if you saw him as more than some object, he might actually not think you're creepy." Castiel frowned. He really needed to let that one out.  
"You just don't get it, Cas. You've never been in love, or even liked anyone." Rachel stood up and walked out. She had no clue.  
Castiel walked back to the closet and opened it. Sam walked out and instantly hugged Cas.  
"Thank you." He said softly, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. "For saying that. No one's ever said that before." Castiel could hear that he was tearing up a bit in the closet. He could feel it too.  
Castiel hugged back, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, "It's okay. I really meant it." His head was pressed up against Sam's chest, since he was too short to put it anywhere else. The two stayed in that position for a while.  
"Cas...I want to ask you something." Sam said, still not pulling away.  
"Yeah?"  
Gabriel burst in, and Sam and Cas instantly pulled apart. "Cas, you two gotta...whoa...well then. Anyway, you two gotta leave. Mom just asked me about the car and I told her that you have a friend over. Rachel wanted to know where he was and I told them he was in the bathroom. I can't stall much longer. You two gotta go out the back."  
Sam's face was red. "Alright. I'll put my hood up just in case...wait fuck, I'm not wearing a hood." He frowned.  
Castiel sighed, "I'd say for you to go out the window...but you're too big for it."  
"Damn it...uh..."  
Sam thought for a while..."Why don't you go wherever your family is, and distract them so they don't see?"  
"That's pretty hard." Gabriel said.  
Sam let out a deep breath, "My coat is still in the kitchen."  
"Oh no. Rachel is going to recognize that." Gabriel said.  
"I know. I'll go and get your jacket, say that it's mine, and then while I'm doing that, you run out as fast as you possibly can." Castiel said.  
"That might work." Gabriel said. "In the meantime, you can probably wear one of my brother's hats to hide your hair. He puts them in this drawer." he moved over to the drawer and got one out.  
Sam put it on, and Castiel went into the kitchen.  
"Whose coat is this?" Michael asked, holding it up.  
"Oh, it's mine. I got it the other day." he grabbed it from Michael's hand.  
"How? This looks expensive."  
"My friend bought it for me. He's rich." Castiel said.  
"Oh? Is he the one with that car outside?" Michael asked.  
Castiel nodded. "Yeah. We're going to go for coffee. Don't worry, I'll be home in time for dinner." Castiel put the coat on, which was huge on him, and turned around to walk out.  
"Bring this guy in. I want to talk to him." Lucifer said, walking into the kitchen.  
"No...he's just a friend...he's already in his car anyway, wouldn't want to bother him and make him come out. He has to be somewhere soon so I don't want to have us rush...so..." He started to walk out.  
"Sometime soon. I want to make sure this guy knows what he's getting into."  
"Gabe's already did that for you." Castiel said, then walked out the door and rushed into Sam's car.  
"That was close." Sam said, pulling out of the driveway.  
"You think? My brother was demanding you to come back in so he could meet you. I made a bullshit response that you had somewhere to go on a tight schedule." Castiel said.  
"Wow. Good save. My coat looks pretty good on you." He said.  
"It's huge on me...and thanks." Castiel smiled.  
"You're welcome. So, where to?" Sam asked.  
"Anywhere. I don't care." Castiel shrugged.  
"Hmmm. Let's just go back to my place. We could watch tv or something. And, probably have something to eat, since we didn't get to eat at all." Sam said, taking the turn to go to his hotel.  
"You probably have those fancy foods that only super super rich people get, right?" he asked.  
"Sorta. But I'm just in the mood for a salad." Sam shrugged.  
"Salad? Really?" Castiel raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah. I like salad"  
"Are you like, are vegetarian or something?" Castiel asked.  
"No. Not at all. I just like salad. It's good for you, and tastes good." Sam frowned and pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
The two go out of the car, and went into his hotel room. Castiel instantly laid on the couch.  
"So, what do you want to eat? I have room service, so you can have anything." Sam sat on the couch next to him.  
Castiel sighed, then shrugged, "I'll just have a burger. Simple one. I'm not that hungry."  
"That's not that good for you." Sam frowned.  
"I don't really care. I love to eat them, so I want one." He said to Sam.  
"God, you sound like my brother." Sam rolled his eyes and got up. He went over to the phone and picked it up, "Hey. Yeah...I'll have my usual, and a burger...yeah, bring those up too just in case. Yeah, they're not for me. Thanks." he hung the phone up then turned around to look at Castiel.  
"I didn't know you had a brother. And I would have known, because Rachel claims she knows everything." Castiel said softly.  
"Yes, I do. I don't like to talk about it. I won't, and never will." Sam sounded almost upset and angry at Castiel now.  
"Sorry. I was just wondering."  
"Well, now you know I don't like to talk about it." Sam sighed. It must really have been something bad, since he seemed to lash out even if it was mentioned. It just kept making Castiel wonder more. It wasn't as though Sam had any other friends that Castiel knew and could ask.  
Castiel didn't know what to say. He just sat there for a couple minutes, looking at the floor. He felt really awkward now. He saw Sam walk back into his room. Probably to smoke again. Sam walked out a couple minutes later, with a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
"Shit...I'm sorry." Sam said softly, jumping up on one of the counters of the kitchen area, and sitting on it.  
"It's...fine." Castiel shrugged. Sam continued to smoke, which even though Castiel was used to it by now, it still made him a little worried. The amount that Sam smokes, was not good for his health at all.  
"Anyway, so what are we gonna do once I have to go away for three weeks next Saturday?" Sam asked. Castiel almost forgot about that. It was going to be a long time. But then Sam would be off for a whole month. Then he'd go on his next tour, which Castiel would be going to one of his concerts for. He was probably never going to tell Sam which one though. Maybe he'd make it a surprise for Sam would have to look at each of his concerts for him. If Sam even cared about him by then. That was such a long time away, and Castiel still had no clue how this guy treated other people over long periods of time.  
"Cas?"  
"Sorry. I was just thinking. Yeah, it's going to be really hard. But I think I can manage. You'll have your phone right?" Castiel asked.  
Sam let out another puff, "Yeah. I have an awards show to perform at. That will be fun. I just love singing at those" Sam said, probably sarcastically.  
"I'll probably watch it, though I hate awards shows."  
Sam chuckled, "God, me too. Especially since it's not even a music awards show. Well, it's one of those ones for a bunch of different shit. I'm only nominated for one thing. I don't need any more awards."  
"Wow, what a way to brag. What award did you win? Biggest show off."  
"Definetly. I can just go show them to you. I keep them in a little shelf that I carry around everywhere I go. You're probably just jealous." Sam took another puff.  
"Oh yeah. I just wish I had so many awards. How many do you have? Like 2?"  
"Ten, actually. Two Grammys, five teen choice awards, one people's choice award, and two VMAs. So you can suck it." Sam chuckled.  
The doorbell rang, and Sam jumped down to open it. The room service guy came in and brought their stuff to the table that they had in there. Castiel got off the couch and sat at the table. Sam put his plate in front of him, and put his salad where he would sit. He put his cigarette in the ashtray, then sat down.  
The roomservice left. Sam and Castiel ate in silence. It felt super awkward for them at the moment. Castiel hated it. He usually liked silence, but not like this. Castiel really felt like he did something wrong.  
Once they finished eating, Sam moved to the couch. Castiel did the same, putting both of their plates in the sink. Sam must never clean up after himself. It didn't surprise him, he expected that. He was probably on the move all the time, and didn't bother to clean up his dishes. He had people for that.  
They watched another movie, like they always did. It took all of Castiel's power not to want to wrap his arms around Sam and cuddle against his chest. It was pathetic, but he really wanted to. He felt like Sam would be such a great cuddler. One of those ones where you never wanted to get up, with those big arms around you.  
Sam turned the TV off, taking a deep breath. He seemed to be getting a headache. Castiel would see it, he had that look a lot over the past week. Castiel wondered if it was his fault, or if Sam just had headaches a lot. The two of them sat in silence again. Sam had his face in his hands, taking in deep breaths. Castiel needed something to talk about. Then he remembered something.  
"Earlier...you said you wanted to ask me something." He said softly, "What was it?"  
Sam picked his head up. He bit his lip, "So uh...you remember what your brother said earlier?"  
"Which thing? He says a lot of stuff."  
Sam looked at Cas. "Well, remember when he called you my boyfriend?"  
This was actually about to happen. Castiel could feel his stomach start to flip. He bit his lip, "Yeah..."  
"Well...I was thinking maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea."  
"Are you asking me out?"  
"Kind of...yeah. If you don't swing that way, then I'm sorry. It's just your brother said-"  
"Yes." Castiel interrupted quickly, "I mean...yeah...I think it would be cool if you were my boyfriend. I mean, he is right. We basically act like it already anyway."  
Sam's face lit up, "Really? I was going to ask you out the first day but I didn't want to fuck anything up, I mean...I didn't want to rush it. Though, one week is already kind of rushing it, but when you live a life like mine, it's kind of hard to take things slowly. So to me, a week is like a year."  
"I get it." Castiel said softly, and leaned over to wrap his arms around Sam. Sam hugged him back, and Castiel could almost hear the grin on Sam's face.  
The two says like that for a while, until Sam laid down and pulled Castiel on top of him.  
"Sam..." Castiel started.  
"Oh shush, that's not what I'm doing. I don't feel good and I need to take a nap. I want someone to hold me." Sam said softly.  
Castiel nodded and felt Sam's arms around him, and he did the same to Sam. He felt nice as he let his eyes slip shut. He wasn't tired, but being in Sam's arms just felt so nice, that he ended up drifting to sleep.


End file.
